massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelda Rusakova
Dr. Kelda Rusakova was born on September 23, 2155. She is an Ukrainian scientist and a genius of chemistry who has worked for Cerberus for the project to improvement of their soldiers and now carries out research and development for the Unforgiven mercenary corporation. History From his youth she showed a strong affinity with the chemistry and in a short time has become one of the world's leading experts on the subject. Her natural talent and her incredible knowledge has attracted the attention of the Illusive Man, who convinced her to join his cause and work for his project of improvement of the Cerberus soldiers in exchange for huge funding for her research. The project did not yet include the use of Reaper technology but only serums containing potent drugs and steroids synthesized in a laboratory for the creation of super-soldier, but despite that she thought that it had great potential and that the continuous research proved to be a rewarding intellectual challenge. However she found out that her colleagues who had finished constructing their share of the project were disappearing without a trace. It didn't take her long to figure out the Illusive Man's shenanigans. Since Rusakova was high up in Cerberus' hierarchy, she used her relative freedom to begin planning for escape. On receiving word that five of their number are now missing, Rusakova staged her capture by a group of mercenaries and fled. Taking advantage of her new status as fugitive decided to give her services as a scientist to the highest bidder, as she believed that the Alliance was too restrictive and worried for the scientific ethics to let her work in peace. For months she worked on behalf of drug cartels producing experimental drugs with a high level of addiction and selling them to mercenaries and pirates. The General, the head of the mercenary corporation known as the Unforgiven, after witnessing the death by overdose of a dozen of his men because of her drugs, decided to offer her a place in his organization for improve his drug market and continue her old research for Cerberus to create a super-soldier serum and improve his mercenaries. A squad of operatives of the newborn Cerberus Phantom program attempted to save her, thinking she was a prisoner and forced to work for the mercenaries, but it was stopped when it was surrounded on all sides by troops of the Unforgiven, alerted by a silent alarm activated by the same doctor. Fearing that Cerberus tried again to capture her, the General decided to give her a personal lab ship, the Voivode, so that she could continue her work of research and at the same time remain a target difficult to locate. Then her researches were successful and created a new type of cybernetic subcutaneous implants containing various types of serums that will enhance the physical performance of individuals, such as strength, agility and speed. The implants could be activated each time the user wants and it could turn in an instant even the most clumsy of recruits in a soldier efficient as a veteran, so she decided to make them of different types, so that they could adapted to all species. In a short time all the most important members of the organization were subjected to surgical operations of improvement, including the General and the doctor herself. Personality Is a charming young woman with a genius mind and versatile in the field of chemistry. Hard worker with a strong passion for science that works tirelessly to create new compounds for the Unforgiven. Anything she does isn't done for the money but because she likes it. However, these strengths are often obscured by her peculiar personality that made her often get into a lot of trouble. Her personal profile shows that she suffer of an Histrionic personality disorder, characterized in particular by her excessive attention-seeking emotions, which then derive non-professional attitudes like an inappropriately seductive and childish behavior in the workplace and in everyday life. Probably the element of her personal history that most of all supports this diagnosis is her ridiculous amount of ex-boyfriends and lovers. However, in times of danger, her personality changes drastically and she becomes ruthless and with a total disregard for others life. Her sudden changes of mind are an extremely efficient defense mechanism that allow her to surprise her attackers and eliminate them before they are able to shoot. This attitude is believed to result from a bipolar disorder.Category:MercenariesCategory:FemalesCategory:HumansCategory:Scientists Category:Earthborn